


We R Who We R

by hellpenguin



Category: Lost Girl, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and Dangerous, if you're one of us, then roll with us!</p><p>Premiered at Vividcon 2013 Premieres show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We R Who We R

 

**Download** : **to come**

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a vid to be taken seriously.


End file.
